Flame Fever
by Anime lover9786
Summary: When Natsu gets sick and there's no one around to take care of him, who will come his rescue? Duh! our favorite celestial mage! But what is he trying so desperately to hide from her? Lucy's gonna have to find out wither she wants to or not. one shot.


Flame Fever

Lucy knocked Natsu's door, a gift basket at hand. She thought it'd be best for her to take care of the sick dragonslayer since he always did the same for her when she was sick and flame fever could only be contracted by fire dragonslayers. When she caught wind of this at the guild she thought it'd be the perfect chance to sort of thank him for sakra tree gift. She knocked the door accidentally pushing the unlocked door open. "Natsu?" Lucy walked into the hut passing by the finished missions he posted to his own little mission board. Lucy cringed at a few remembering hard she had worked just to have Natsu only destroy the whole village in order to catch one bandit. She exhausted just thinking about it.

As she made her way to his room she braced herself for the mess to come. And it was as bad she thought it would be. She looked over to his bed in hopes of finding him there but found something else. It was one of those embarrassing hug pillows with a picture of her in that two piece cat suite she wore for a job once imprinted on both sides. "Huh? Why would Natsu have one of these?" Lucy asked herself blushing slightly. She then noticed a couple Sorcerers' Weekly magazine open to the page with Lucy photo shoot in it.

The pictures were mainly her in bikinis and revealing things. _'I didn't even know he was into this kinda stuff. But, why are they all pictures of me?' _The sound of vomiting interrupted Lucy's thoughts. "Natsu!" Lucy ran towards the sound and landed in the bathroom."Natsu, are you alright? Here, take these." Lucy handed him some pills for nausea.

"L-Lucy? What are you? How did you?"

"Your front door was open. I came to make you where alright, like you always do for me." Lucy smiled.

"Did you go in my-my room?!" Natsu exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Well, uh, yeah. I was looking for so I kinda had to wander." She told him.

"Did-did you see anything?!" Natsu yelled best he could.

"Uh, no not really." Lucy said _'Thank god, I'd die if she saw all my things.' _Natsu thought.

"Uh, could you give me a second to clean up Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Um, sure but, it's pretty big of a mess, you should let me do it since you're so sick." Lucy offered.

"NO! I mean, it's just that you came to visit me and I clean you can, uh take of me better?" Natsu already knew sounded like an idiot. Where was the logic in that explanation?

"O-kay? I guess if you insist." Natsu ran to his bedroom and collected all his Lucy related objects and shoved them in his already full closet. He plopped down on his uncomfortable bed and crammed the pills down his throat choking on them soon after.

"N-Natsu! You gotta drink water with pills!" Lucy gently pored a glass of water down Natsu's throat until the pills went down. _'She's so gentle.' _Natsu felt his face heat up. "Oh no, the fever must not be going down!" Lucy said referring to the blush on his face. "I'll get you a cold rag." Lucy said running out the room. Lucy came back the rag and placed it on his forehead.

"Thanks for coming Lucy, it really means a lot." Natsu smiled.

"We are partners right! That reminds me, I made some soup, you want some?" Once Natsu ate his soup, he was fast asleep. Lucy's cooking always did the trick for him. He felt like he could sleep forever. Lucy decided it was time to change Natsu rag. She stood behind the bedhead and gave Natsu the fresh rag and before Lucy could even throw the old rag in the laundry, Natsu's closet burst open, all his things tumbling down on her.

"Ouch! Huh? What the hell is all this stuff! Why does Natsu have so much of my merchandise?!" Lucy was surrounded by dolls of all sizes and magazines, her on all of the covers. But what Lucy was seeing a lot of papers. So she decided to uncrumble one and read it.

_Deer lucy._

_i no we r suposed 2 b parners and al tat butt i woont to be mor dan just frends._

_U mak me feel warm enside and I allways be happe arond u. i woont 2 b bi ur sid _

_and hold u and kess u evey da. and i wil potict u fram moonstirs (and gray, )_

_I thenk ur smrt and biutifal and u prabable wauldt lik a giy lik me butt i at leest _

_woont 2 tre and mak u happe. And i promesi 2 love u 4 eva _

_(even if u doont woont me 2)_

_Love Natsu,_

Translation: _Dear Lucy, _

_I know we're supposed to be partners and all that but, I want to be more than _

_just friends. You make me feel warm inside and I'm always happy around you._

_I want to be by your side and hold you and kiss you every day. And will protect_

_From monsters (and gray). I think you're smart and beautiful and you probably _

_wouldn't like a guy like me, but I at least want to try and make you happy_

_And I promise to love you forever (even if you don't want me to)_

_Love Natsu,_

Lucy was blushing like crazy. The guy she liked actually liked her back! Why

didn't he ever give this to her? Did he fall out of love? Did it happen when Lisanna came back? So many questions were running through her mind right now.

"NO! Don't read it! Y-you read it didn't you?" Natsu asked waking up from his sleep. He seemed back to his normal self. He was clearly loud as ever, as usual. And his fever's seemed to have gone down.

"I-I'm really sorry! The closet fell open and all your um, 'merchandise' fell on me."

"This is so humiliating!"

"It's not that bad Natsu. Really!"

"But it is! Not only do I have all that perverted merchandise of you, but you found all my love letters to you! This is the most embarrassing day of my entire life!" Natsu pulled the covers over his head and tried his best not to die of embarrassment. "I'm such an idiot."

"Natsu, come out from under there."

"No way. It's too embarrassing to look at you."

"Oh, that's too bad, I just wanted to tell you that loved you too, but I guess you don't wanna hear that."

"There's no need to make fun of- wait, did you just say…?"

"Yup. Maybe if you come out, then you might get to kiss me and everything." Hearing her words Natsu pounced on Lucy like he would never see her again. Natsu kissed her hungrily and passionately. _'She taste like strawberries and vanilla._ _And her lips are so soft and sweet.'_ Natsu thought. They stayed like that for about a minute before breaking apart for air. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you Lucy. So, are we dating?"

"Of course! Idiot."


End file.
